


Together Tomorrow as Well [Yeonbin]

by jooniespromise



Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Tomorrow By Together - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniespromise/pseuds/jooniespromise
Summary: In which Soobin never debuted due family tragedy and is trying to regain the friendship he once had with the other members.
Relationships: Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Together Tomorrow as Well [Yeonbin]

Soobin 

The pictures of Tomorrow by Together on my twitter are tormenting me right now. I miss them so much, but even if I tried to reach out I doubt they'd want to talk to me after what I did. 

I'm not sure what I thought I was doing when I made a fan account for the band I was supposed to be a part of. Add onto the fact that my username is @yeonjunsexbf and that proves I'm fucking insane. Not even Kai knows I have this account and for some reason I've gained a huge following. Of course, I haven't revealed my face and don't ever plan too. 

Way too many moa know my account but no one has figured out I'm the mysterious fifth member that has been blocked out of all predebut content. No one will recognize me because they re-recorded and reshot everything for debut when I left. They had to push back months and I feel horrible everytime I think about it. It was out of my hands I had to leave and that meant cutting off my closet friends.

Today I want to repair the damage I've caused over the last year and a half. It's a fool's dream to hope they will forgive me. When I had to leave I was in a bad place and at the time I felt like it was best to cut off contact with everyone. I settled my contract, paying an ungodly amount of money, so I could be with my family. 

Yeonjun's serious face appears as I scroll down my timeline. I remember him smiling a lot more when I was there. Kai tells me he isn't the same, but he's okay now. He doesn't talk about me constantly or try to find ways to contact me anymore. The boys have encouraged him to date but it's futile. They are so busy it wouldn't work. We worked because we were together all the time and understood what the other was going through. 

Regret lives in my body every day for breaking up with him like I did. My pride gets in the way of trying to fix it and at this point I'm not sure he'd even speak to me at all. I've asked Kai about it but Yeonjun won't say anything about me. They try not to say my name. Kai makes it seem like the boys try to pretend that I don't exist. I suppose that's what I deserve because I did the same thing to them. 

I click the tweet of Yeonjun to see the replies. One from someone with a Kai layout says, 'is it just me or did juni look happier and smile more predebut?' There is a lot of replies like and a few defending Yeonjun. I'm very careful about what I tweet. The less personal information about me or the boys I say the better. I've jumped in on theories occasionally even made a joke AU once but I try to not give too many opinions. My heart hearts thinking I might be the reason he has less smiles now.

An alarm rings on my phone reminding me I need to leave soon if I want to get the venue on time. Buying tickets to their one year anniversary show was much more stressful than I thought it would be. That makes me proud. They have had so much success that I wonder if it would be the same with me. Maybe it's best I had to leave. 

My twitter followers know I'm going to the show but none of them know what I look like and I'm wearing a mask and cap just in case. I thought about texting my old manger but I'm not sure that's the best idea. I want to have the option to chicken out and if I contact him I won't be able to. 

Yeonjunsexbf: Might do something stupid today pray for me 🤪

I tweet as I walk towards the cab I've called. I'm instantly flooded with replies asking if I'm already at the venue and what I'm going to do. I decide not to answer until one of my closer mutuals says,

CrownTaehoney: This better be about your ex S,,,

I've talked about Yeonjun and the boys, without naming them. Mostly I talk about how much I miss them and wish things could be like they used too. This mutual has reached out and we've spoke about it in more depth. They want me to have closure or to rekindle the friendships. I'm the one that treated them badly because my world was turned upside down.

Yeonjunsexbf: coincidentally it might be. No further questions pls 

In the car Kai texts me asking why I'm in the same city as them. I posted a view from my window with a location tag on it last night wondering if he'd reach out. Kai has been my best friend practically since the moment I met him. When I tried to cut him off he refused and was more persistent than the rest. I let him in because I needed someone, but I wasn't ready to have everyone. He's the only member I've kept contact with. 

Soobin: I'm visiting a friend

Kai: I'm not stupid. Are you coming to the show?

In true post leaving bighit fashion I ignore his texts and go back to twitter. People are already inside and frantically tweeting about the stage setup. Accounts I follow are meeting each other and I wish that was possible for me. 

The staff outside doesn't recognize me and I get into the venue without a hitch. I take my front row seat and hunch over my phone. I don't talk to the people around me while I wait for the show to start. 

Yeonjun is the first to enter the stage and my heart races as my ears are filled with screams. He's just as pretty as the last time I saw him in person. Maybe even more so now. He looks happy and healthy something most pictures of him don't show these days. His hair is still a light blue color and they are wearing matching outfits. 

The other boys look over the moon to be preforming for their moas. I'm so happy to see the people I once called my best friends doing what they love. Each of these boys are so talented and deserve so much. I had to leave and of course I wish what caused me to go away never happened.

I keep my mask on for nearly half the show before lowering it only when I get too hot from jumping around. It's interesting hearing songs I once sang being done without me. It gives Kai more room to shine and my become misty when he sings Our Summer. They move on to another dance and that's when I'm spotted.

One moment they are in synch dancing flawlessly then the last person I would expect stops. Yeonjun freezes staring me dead in the face and I hear my name echo through the venue. In the next second Taehyun has pulled his shoulder and he's back dancing flawlessly with a confused look on his face. 

The fans around me are muttering wondering what the hell just happened. Yeonjun is the last person anyone expects to stop dead in the middle of a performance. He hasn't seen me since I got the news from my mother. I packed up and left the dorm before they could get home from rehearsal. 

Before the song is over a staff member comes to my seat. I recognize him, he often worked security for the building when I was a trainee. His eyes sweep over my face and body confirming that I am in fact Choi Soobin. 

"Would you please come with me?" The staff member asks and I look beside me to see three girls freaking out. They must think I'm lucky but they don't know what I'm about to go through. I'm sure they think I'm about to live a Y/N fantasy but that's probably the furthest thing from the truth.

"Of course. Lead the way." I stand following the staff member through the aisle and back around to get backstage. 

It's darker back here and smells vaguely wet. The walls are concrete and I feel a sort of excitement finally being backstage. I never preformed a real show with them because I left just before our debut.

I wonder where is taking me when we arrive at the green room. He leaves me beside hair and makeup artists. They don't speak to me but I can see surprise on their face. The stylists know me; they dressed me for months.

I open twitter to see my timeline tweeting about Yeonjun stopping and saying my name. People are mentioning me asking if I have a better angle of the video because they know I was in front. Some are accusing me of being the person who made Yeonjun freeze. I think about privating my account but that would look too suspicious. Moa are worried that Yeonjun has taken a secret lover.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Taehyun bursts into the room looking ready to lunge at me. Kai holds him back while I hear Beomgyu yelling in the hallway. 

"Yeonjun no! Come here!"

Taehyun starts shouting at me just like I deserve, but that doesn't make it hurt less. His face is red already covered in sweat from dancing. Taehyun struggles against Kai's grip but he won't let go.

"Why did you do this to him?! To me, to Beomgyu?You could have reached out to us! You have no idea what we've gone through trying to help him get over you. If you're just going to leave again then don't even try talking to us." Taehyun relaxes from his tense stance falling to the floor. He looks up at me with sad eyes. "He's like a shell of a person without you. We all understand you needed to leave but you didn't have to cut us off like we didn't mean anything to you."

"I'm so sorry. Please understand-"

"Taehyun, Kai you have to change." One of the stylists says pulling them away to another room.

I'm sat there waiting for them to come back, watching them from the screen in the room. Yeonjun is putting on his best happy face and if I didn't know any better I'd think it was real. 

"He only looks like that on stage. Moa make him really happy otherwise he's been very moody." The make up artist to my left says like I need more of a guilt trip.

This isn't what I imagined my life would be. I should be on the stage next to my best friends answering questions from Moa. I trained so hard only to have something earth shattering happen so close to debut. I had to go home and help my family, staying here would've been the most selfish thing I could do. 

When my sister died I wasn't thinking straight. I couldn't breathe or form a coherent thought. No one's words could help me or make me feel better. It's been a year and a half and I'm still distraught but my emotions are more stable. I've realized how many people I hurt.

I packed all my things and left without a word to my members. They knew what happened because I was told at dance practice. I didn't have the mental capability to keep my relationships with them alive at the time and I regret that every day. My mother said I should stay but I knew that wasn't what she really wanted. 

We paid off my contract so I could go home and rebuild my family. Yeonjun tried to text me and call me but I couldn't handle picking up the phone. My every thought was filled with my poor sister. I wish I could give her one last hug and tell her how much she inspired me. 

We broke up over text because I refused to answer the phone. I know how horrible that is and I feel like a jerk every time I think about it. They gave me space for awhile before trying to contact me. I changed my number so they'd stop calling. The last thing I wanted was to feel more sadness. 

"Yeonjun is waiting for you in the hall." Kai says sometime later. "Please be careful."

I nod my head hoping I won't hurt anyone more than I already have. Yeonjun is waiting just outside the door. He must have started crying the money he left the stage because his face is covered in tear tracks. 

The first thing he does is unexpected. He pulls me into a hug and cries onto my shoulder. I rub his back trying to pull away to a more private area.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve any of that. What I was going through is no excuse for how I treated you."

We walk into a small room that has clothes in it and I shut the door behind us. I wipe the tears from his eyes and my heart is threatening to beat out of my chest. 

"I've spent every day since you left hoping that things could go back to normal. All I wanted for so long was our relationship to be the same, but after awhile I want you in our group more. Being a leader is hard and it's not the same without you." Yeonjun slides his back against the wall lowering himself to the floor. "I miss you and it's annoying. I can't get over a guy I dated for less than a year. You broke my heart into a million pieces but I know if I could find all the pieces and put it back together I'd let you do it all over again."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." I say squatting in front of him. I sweep a piece of hair out of his eyes and realize my hand is shaking. "I miss you too and I know I don't deserve a second chance but all I want is to make amends with you and the other members."

His eyes shine with hope but the remaining tears remind me of the pain I've caused him. I must be careful because I only have one shot to make it right. The last thing I want is to cause anyone more pain. I want my boyfriend back and my best friends. 

"You left us hanging like we meant nothing to you. You changed your phone number and blocked us out. We wanted to be there for you because we thought we were your best friends." He sighs sitting up straighter as he continues, "Then you started talking to Kai and not the rest of us. That hurt so much. How did you tell me you love me when you couldn't even pick up the phone to properly breakup with me." 

"I was in a very bad place mentally but that doesn't excuse how I treated you and I'm sorry. You deserve serenades and thousands of roses spelling out your name not being broken up with through text." I look into his eyes taking a deep breath. "I've thought about every day since I left and lord knows I tried to stop but I can't. You mean too much to me and I know I'll have to earn your trust back, but that's all I want. Just a chance."

We talk for a few more minutes before Beomgyu finds us. Beomgyu doesn’t look as mad as Taehyun did but there is definitely resentment in his eyes. All I want is to fix this.

“Come back to our hotel with us.” Taehyun says moments later when the rest of the members have joined us. “We need to talk.”

And that’s what we do for the rest of the night. I order food for everyone and we have deep discussions about what happened over the last year. Of course, I know what’s happened with them Kai keeps me updated. They don’t know that I’ve been working at a bakery and still writing music. 

We talk about the possibility of me rejoining the group but I don’t think it’d be fair for me to do that. The four of them have worked so hard re-recording and making it through their rookie year, it’d be wrong for me to jump on the success they’ve made. 

“I’ll be real it doesn’t feel complete without you.” Taehyun says quietly looking out the dark window behind me. 

“It’d be hard since I already dropped my contract. I’ll see what I can do, but it feels wrong jumping in on your success.” I rub my hands together nervously.

“We wouldn’t be here without you.” Beomgyu says leaning against the headboard. “You were our glue predebut and after the pain you cause was our main source of motivation.”

I motivated them by leaving? Sadistic. Did they want me to realize how good they could be without me? That would make sense but now they want me back. I doubt I’ll be let back into the company but at least I have my boys.

“Can you guys go in the other room?” Yeonjun asks when it’s nearly 12 a.m.

Kai raises his eyebrow at me but without a word they file out of the room. I’m left alone with my ex boyfriend who I still love dearly.

“I know I’m probably getting annoying at this point but I’m so sorry.” I say standing as I start pacing the room confining my babbling. 

I’m cut short when Yeonjun catches my shoulder turning me around so he can kiss me. Fireworks erupt in my chest and my head feels fuzzy. It’s been so long since I kissed someone I had forgotten how amazing it feels. It’s soft and short when he pulls back he looks surprised like he’s shocked he did that. 

“It’s going to take awhile but I want it all. I miss you so much and I don’t want to spend another day without you.”


End file.
